Yellow
by Mantinas
Summary: Souta loves InuYasha very much. So much that he is willing to go through fire to make him happy. But will InuYasha play along, or will he miss out on his one true chance at happiness due to Souta's sanity issues? contains HojoxKagome *GASP!*


Yellow

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

------ ------

The shrine was covered in candles, people wore black suits or dresses and veils; covering their faces in respect. He was so young. But it seems he had things other children did not have. Why else would he have took the knife and bleed himself dry?

Kagome stood amongst the family and friends, crying like the rest. But one man stood outside of the crowd. It was for his own pride as it were for humanity's best interest. It was impolite to wear hats at a funeral, so his ears would be exposed, and so would his tears. He had lost a friend as well as a crush that he kept secret from everyone. But he did not want to be far from everything; so he hid by the door, out of sight, but not his ear shot.

His mother walked up to the TV monitor that sat on a table before his casket, tears in her eyes fell, nearly missing the tape that bore the words 'To be played at my funeral'. It was such a curse to outlive any of your children, although her mind was usually on Kagome, she thought that she may never be the same again. With a heavy heart, she pushed the tape into the monitor and Souta popped up on the screen.

"Hello," He greeted. "I am sorry for the pain I've brought upon you all. But it was necessary; I know you may not believe it now-or ever for that matter, but know that it was. The family can divvy up my possessions, all I ask is that you keep a few of my things."

He listed them. "If they are not taken due to mysterious circumstances within a month of this date, then throw them away or give them to someone who wants it." He sighs. "The next is for InuYasha."

This had gotten InuYasha's ear to perk up. Slowly he turned and faced the monitor that held the beautiful face of his angel. Souta always looke beautiful to the hanyou.

"If he and Kagome are not here today," He smiled. "It'd be funny if they were, considering…" He broke off. No one needed to know, nor think him crazier than they did right now. "Anyway, play this again if he isn't here. Anyway, InuYasha. My hero and friend, I give you my skin and bones. You may be asking yourself 'why?', but you will find out. There is a manila envelope that has a note in it. That note has something precious to me written on it. Use it and dig me up."

He shrugged his shoulders. "But that's only if you want to after reading what's awaiting you. If not then leave me whole; either way a part of me is bound to be worm chow, anyway."

I love you all, and I miss you. But don't cry. Don't cry."

The monitor went blank and his mother wept loud and hard. Hojo consoled her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well. Kagome was beside herself. And InuYasha, InuYasha was inside Souta's room, looking for the manila envelope. The funny thing was, the hanyou did not know what it looked like. But his crush was really smart and thought out every detail; writing his name on it in his beautiful handwriting. He did not know whether or not to be proud or scared. Scared because he thought of everything, which meant he really wanted to kill himself.

He opened it and out came a little piece of note book paper. Scribed on it were instructions and special codes that would allow him access into his bank box that was held in the bank vault.

This puzzled him, but he did not have time to think on it, for he heard footsteps heading towards his location. Quick like the wind, he was out of the late Souta's room. Hojo was carrying a sobbing Kagome towards her room, having already put the grieving mother to bed, and was working on doing the same with the sister.

"Oh, Hojo." Kagome said. "I don't know why I didn't just pick you in the first place."

"You're just in grief." He said. "I bet your boyfriend will do something nice when he hears…"

"He already knows!" Kagome screamed. "He's not my boyfriend anymore."

Hojo's heart swelled. The girl of his dreams was single; though he would not ask her yet. He was too much of a gentleman to do that. Though it turned out he did not have to ask, for Kagome smiled. She pressed her lips to his. They kissed whilst walking, entering her room without noticing. Kagome pulled the covers down on her bed and sat down, dragging Hojo with her. There they kissed once more and laid down, falling asleep, their hands intertwined.

InuYasha stood on the bank's front steps angrily. It was closed for the night. Punching the door in frustration he turned and jumped from roof top to roof top until he was back at the Higurashi house. He perched himself on a tree branch and nonchalantly turned his head towards the house. He saw Kagome's room. But more importantly, he saw Kagome with Hojo. Not that he cared; he actually smiled. Kagome seemed to have a fitful sleep for once since they met.

------ ------

InuYasha awoke as the first rays of the sun began to shine above the mountains. He took one last look at the new, sleeping couple and headed back to the bank.

The bank was big and fancy. If he were born in this era, he would have felt embarrassed for storming into the bank in a red kimono and a baseball cap-of which he obtained from the house. Though he was lucky, he was the first one there.

"Hello," A chipper young lady said from behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, yes." InuYasha said. "Can I speak with someone about the Higurashi account?"

Her eyes were downcast as she said 'sorry for your loss', stood up, and walked into an office. Only a couple minutes passed and a fat man in an expensive suit came out. His expression neither sad nor happy. He wore a business man's face; neutral to every emotion besides self pity.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said, extending a hand, of which InuYasha merely looked at, confused as to what custom this was.

The man coughed it off, retracting his hand and led him towards the vaults.

"He said you might come." The man said. "He gave us very thorough instructions. Said to keep the key and only show it to a man of your description. Of course, we asked what it was, but he did not say, but assured us that it was legal. Being how we are, we took him at face value."

InuYasha only half listened to the man's ramblings. He did not want to hear how Souta had also taken great care in this, which is a part of his death.

'So sick do you have to be to make sure that everything is down pact in something like this?' InuYasha thought.

"Here we are." The man said, stopping at a safety deposit box and took out a key.

He placed the key inside its lock and turned it. The man opened the door and slid out a box, of which he placed on a table and unlocked that as well. Inside was a book. A plain notebook.

'What the hell?' He thought angrily.

"Shall I leave you alone to read it?" The man asked.

"Sure," InuYasha said, his voice void of emotion.

"OK." He said. "If you like, you may take that with you as well or put it back into the box. Either way just knock on my office door and I'll lock it back up."

His bow went unnoticed to the disguised hanyou as well as his departure. InuYasha sat down and opened it up.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Before you read any further, take this book and let the Manager to lock the box back up. Tell him it will no longer be used. Read it when you're by yourself. After you've read it, you decide; do you take what I give you, or do you leave it and burn this ahead of schedule?_

_Sincerely,_

_Souta_

InuYasha just closed the book, did what Souta asked, and left. Granted, he did not know Souta all that well, but to think that a normal boy like that could do something extravagant with his suicide was unnerving. He leapt from tree to tree, not really noticing where he was going. Put it down to subconscious, for he ended up back in the tree from whence he slept. He opened up to the next page. His eyes became wide like saucers as he read further.

_**How to awaken sleeper hanyous**_

It was written entirely by Souta, though really thorough; like you would find in a science book. Explaining that Sleeper Hanyous were people that, from previous generation, had slept with a hanyou and how that trait becomes recessive throughout the generations that many do not know that they are one. Statistics were very slim that one would even learn of it until their after their deaths. Though Souta's explanation on how one learns of this is, as he confessed, through dreams, he is not certain if this is always true since many people tend to forget dreams upon awakening.

Though awakening them was not an easy task as InuYasha read. And how could he be sure that this was real. Souta had proven to him that his mind was not behaving normally upon his death and all that surrounded it. He was acting on the assumption that this dream was real when dreams are just figments of the mind. This may not be real.

He turned another page, the explanation taking up many pages, and his resolve on Souta's sanity resolved.

_I bet you don't believe this. But trust me, InuYasha. I've seen my inner demon and he is magnificent. He told me that you loved me-and though I'm sure he only said this to convince me to do this-he said that you'd like me better if I was more like you. So I've been working under the possibly false hope that you share the same feelings I hold for you. I'd do anything for you, InuYasha; even risk the flames of hell just for one kiss(of which I may be going through as you read this). I hope to see you, InuYasha. Not as I was, but as I actually am._

_Love,_

_Souta_

InuYasha knew what he had to do. Had to try. So what if it was bad? Souta's last wishes were for this…For him…That's something Kagome never did for him; even though this was not necessary, he was touched.

The cemetery was open on the bright, sunny day. InuYasha had found the grave rather easily. Digging came easily, especially since the soil was loose. The coffin was nestled into the ground. Prying open the lid, InuYasha found his beautiful, dead crush. His porcelain, pale flesh seemed to show a little color in the light. Death became him in that instant. But he could admire it no longer, he had a job to do.

The instructions were simple, peel the flesh from muscle and extract the bones from within the meaty covering. InuYasha clawed at the flesh, moving slow and gently, allowing the connection of skin and muscle tear under his sharp claws. It was not an easy task, but the hanyou managed it with minimal damage to his crush's skin.

Though he could not help it with the muscles, they covered the bones. Tendons were ripped off, embalming fluid spilled out onto the bones and the toiling hanyou. Buy InuYasha continued his work, but someone had to interfere.

"Hey, buddy!" A man in a workman's uniform shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

InuYasha just hit the man on the head and he fell down unconscious.

"Don't have time for this." He mumbled as he tore more muscle from bone.

When he was done, he placed the muscle back into the coffin, closed it, and leapt away, the bones wrapped around the skin and was carried gently in his kimono.

------ ------

The moon shone down on the park, the stars twinkled brightly within the dark space, though not many could be seen because of the surrounding light from the city. But that did not hinder InuYasha in the least; for a fire was needed for the ritual.

InuYasha placed the bones and flesh into separate piles and spoke the words Souta had written in his book. He chanted the words, repeating it twice while the bones shook and the flesh convulsed until each piece flew themselves into the fire.

InuYasha watched, his eyes wide. He faltered on the chant, but picked it back up for he was to repeat until the process was over. Within the fire the bones lined up and reconnected, forming a perfect skeleton.

The skeleton jumped up and hung suspended in mid air above the fire. Tendons grew from the bones and formed muscles; veins, arteries, and capillaries snaked around and through them.

The thing then collapsed on itself, going into the fetal position, its hands encircling its knees as flesh formed. Flesh crept from the toes up to the scalp where black hair formed. But InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the two black, pointed dog ears similar to his own.

Souta's arms disconnected from his knees and his torso leaned back in a reclining position, his eyes closed. InuYasha stopped chatting, letting every detail of his crush's form burn into his golden orbs.

Slowly, as if waking from a long, restful sleep, Souta's eyes opened, revealing stunningly golden orbs where once were brown. Souta landed gracefully into the fire, feet first and screamed, his eyes contorting into pure, agonizing terror.

InuYasha did not think when he grabbed his newly resurrected, naked friend from the fire. Nor did he mind it when the newly christened hanyou clung to him, seeking comfort. InuYasha took the time to look over Souta's body, inspecting for terrible burn wounds and other malicious marks, but was relieved to find that there were none.

Souta cried, tears falling from his eyes. InuYasha consoled him, clinging tightly to him, saying sweet nothings. Comforting the tortured hanyou.

"You…You do love me, InuYasha…"

InuYasha let a gentle smile grace his lips. "Yeah, I love you."

Souta clung tighter. "It was so horrible, InuYasha…"

"Shhh. It's over now."

"How long was I there?"

"It's the day after your funeral."

------ ------

InuYasha stood in front of the porch, Kagome standing before him on it. No harsh words were spoken, no curses or anything. It was like two friends saying goodbye. Of which, they were. Forever.

"You sure?" InuYasha said, sounding cocky though secretly hoping she was.

Kagome nodded. "I want to live a normal life. My mom…She needs me and I need her. Not to mention Hojo."

InuYasha would have made an outburst, but he had a naked hanyou waiting for him at the well. InuYasha put his hand out, palm up.

"Hand 'em over."

"What?" She said. She could be such an idiot sometimes.(1)

"The shards."

She took them from around her neck and tossed the bottle she turned into a necklace at her hanyou friend.

"Thanks." It meant a lot more than just for the shards.

"You, too." She caught the meaning.

InuYasha turned tail and ran towards the well. There he handed Souta the shards, of which he placed around his neck and they both jumped. Purple light flowed around them as they made their journey across time and space until they reached their permanent home. But Souta would not meet the group just yet.

When they breached the other side, InuYasha told Souta to stay put. Souta, ever obedient to his lover, obeyed. Time went by sluggishly for the newly christened hanyou. Excitement overwhelmed him, hoping to see the past that Kagome experienced everyday of her life.

A light, green-ish blue kimono fell down the well, a white undershirt followed.

"Put 'em on."

Souta obeyed. Putting them on as fast as he could, he jumped out of the well with his new found hanyou strength. InuYasha was impressed, and it showed on his face, which made Souta blush.

"It's made from fire rat fur." InuYasha said. "It'll protect you from burns."

Souta's eyes widened and glistened. He would no longer worry about fire. They embraced and broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. They broke that connection, too and ran side-by-side towards the village that held Kaede and the rest of the group.

------ ------

1) I couldn't help it! XD


End file.
